Bloodcalling
by EternalSorrow
Summary: AU. Sequel to One Foggy Night. The companions have safely arrived at the Capital, but trouble plagues their steps. AxS
1. Arrival

A/N: A new beginning with a romantic focus, and as a celebration for the 30k to my site. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Period.

**Arrival**

The moon shone high overhead against a clear night as the capital of the country lay in silent slumber after an evening of talking and merriment. The few residents who loitered around the gate to the city, peddlers of ill wares mostly, hardly expected any more visitors at so late an hour, but they were destined to be amazed.

The approach of horses drew their attention away from their mild conversations as the steeds suddenly rounded the bend of a sparsely used road. Three riders were upon their bare backs and the animals looked ready to collapse from fear and exhaustion. The horsemen, however, urged them still further and soon the newcomers had arrived at the gate.

"Halt" spoke the gate master as the wizened old gentleman stood before the visitors. The horses slowed to a standstill as he looked at the passengers, an older man and two young women, with curiosity. "What brings you to the capital?" he asked, as was his duty during this time of the meeting of county dignitaries.

"I am Sir Integra Hellsing" the woman with long, blond hair replied as she slid down off the horse. "I am here as a representative of my father's estate during the meetings."

"Aye, I remember yer father well" the guard returned as a toothless smile spread across his face. "An...interesting, shall we say, fellow in his prime" he commented with a short laugh. "Well put with the ladies, if I recall correctly."

"What you recall is none of my concern, sir" Integra harshly answered as she held tight the reins to her horse which her maidservant was still seated upon. "We have had a long journey, and wish to go to our lodgings."

"Oh, right you are" the old man hastily as he stepped to the side with a bow. "My apologies, your ladyship" he excused as the horses drew past. "And a curse upon yer house" he muttered as soon as they were out of ear shot.

The other occupants of the gate huddled about the keeper as soon as the visitors had withdrawn inside the capital, their curiosity peeked at the direction of their arrival and the state of their steeds.

"And what were they doing that way, I'd like to know" one of the older women commented as she chewed on a long tobacco pipe. "No one goes that way no more, not with its reputation."

"Perhaps they got lost?" another, younger woman suggested with a shrug.

"Perhaps" the old keeper agreed as he scratched his chin in puzzlement. "But from the looks on their faces, I'd say they found out why no one goes by that road no more."

The remaining two riders, after leaving the view of the gate, dropped off their horses and followed their ladyship to the inn where they were to stay. Soon they arrived at the simple but comfortable house, one nestled amidst an older part of the capital next to the river. The dock was well within view of the balconies which dotted the second story of the wooden frame building, while the ground level was occupied by a popular tavern.

A horse stable lay opposite the inn, and their steps turned toward the low building. The business appeared closed for the night, thus Integra led them to the stable master's shack which lay against one side of the building and she knocked loudly upon the door. Movement was heard within as a few curses and the sound of rummaging came to their ears. Soon a light shone through a dreary and small window to the right, and the door cracked open to reveal a suspicious eye.

"Who's knocking at this hour?" a man's voice roughly questioned as he lifted the lantern to peer at his late night visitors.

"We have horses we wish to lodge in your stables" Integra informed in a firm tone. "We will pay you well for their keeping" she added as she brought forth a small bag of coins and jingled them in her hand.

The noise of riches peeked the man's attention and the door opened wider with more enthusiasm. He stepped out of the shack and made a cursory attempt at a bow, but nearly fell over from lack of practice. The young ladyship seemed but slightly amused at his lame try at gallantry, but she was in little position to insult the stable master.

"Ah have just the right stalls for yer fine horses" he spoke in a respectful fashion as he took the reins from his customers.

"Excellent" Integra replied with little conviction as she pulled her riding gloves off her hand. "Place the horses under the name of Sir Integra Hellsing" she commanded as she turned to take her leave.

"Aye, yer ladyship" the horse master understood, but he coughed into his hand to gain her attention. "But might you want to pay in advance, yer ladyship?" he hinted as he held out his palm.

"I suppose" she agreed as she dropped a few coins from the purse into his outstretched hand.

"Thank ye kindly, yer ladyship!" the man gleefully spoke as he carefully bowed several times to show his gratitude.

With their horses enjoying their earned rest, the weary travelers left them in the care of the stable man and walked into the tavern. Merry-making was still high as the odor of strong alcohol hit their senses, which caused Seras to cover her nose with her hand.

Not more than a few heads turned to the newcomers, most with curiosity mixed with suspicion at their fine clothing, but Integra took little heed of their prying eyes. She walked to the counter behind which stood the proprietor of the establishment, and set her bag of coins upon the wood.

"I believe you have three rooms for me" she spoke as she turned to glare pointedly at any intruding gazes. The other occupants took the blunt hint and returned to their enjoyment. "Under the name of Sir Hellsing."

"Oh, yes marm" the lodge owner spoke as he gave her a toothy grin and a nod. "We weren't sure you were gonna make it, but here you are" he spoke as he finished cleaning the glass in his hand and gestured for a teenage boy to his side. "This here's my son, Thomas" he introduced as he settled a burly arm upon the young lad's shoulders. "He'll take yer ladyship and her company to your rooms." Then he looked about the company and then past them toward the closed door. "Do you have any luggage with ye?"

"No, we haven't" Integra replied with relative indifference as Seras then realized they had left their few possessions within the carriage abandoned at the castle. The warning glance from her ladyship, however, warned her not to speak a word. "We were expecting to buy some apparel within the city" she spoke as excuse.

"Very good then" the boy spoke with energy as he turned with friendly a wave of his hand toward a staircase to their left. "This way."

The visitors followed their young charge up the few flights of stairs to the second story and down a long, straight hall. He instructed them each to their rooms and gave the visitors each their keys, and with a respectful bow and a tip jingling in his pocket, he left them to their own devices.

"To my room" Integra commanded as she unlocked her door and entered the spacious area.

Seras silently approved of the arrangements they had procured. The room consisted of a large, high bed with a canopy and a night stand to the right. A dresser and toiletries stood on the opposite side of the area while the wall before them held two large french doors which opened onto a balcony overlooking the city. The walls were paneled with heavy, dark wood and a lamp was lit upon a small table in the center. The servants, instructed by their master, seated themselves upon the two chairs which lay around the center table while she paced the room between themselves and the door.

"I doubt I must caution you both on speaking of our recent troubles" she surmised as a looked over toward her servants. "There would be few who would believe us, and most who would advocate the removal of my title on grounds of insanity."

"But shouldn't we at least tell the authorities about the others' deaths?" Seras asked as she remembered their short-lived comrades.

"I am afraid they must remain forgotten" Integra replied with a shake of her head. "I fear the risk of mentioning them is too great. The officers may grow suspicious about their deaths, should we even state they were accidents."

Seras slumped in her seat in understanding tinged with sadness, but she could not argue with her ladyship's words. The authorities would suspect foul play, and little good would come of the announcement of their deaths. Certainly they could not bring the four back to life.

"Tomorrow we shall acquire new clothes and prepare for the first of these long government discussions" the Lady spoke with utter revile in her voice as she thought of the long meetings with the elderly men. "Seras, you will stay here during the evenings Walter and I are out, and shall stand guard over our new trunks."

"Yes, Sir Integra" the servant replied with a nod of her head.

"Should we not also find information about the fiend we encountered?" Walter added in suggestion. "Perhaps Miss Victoria would find her hours more usefully spent within the Capital's archives while we are away?"

"An intriguing idea" Integra spoke as she looked toward the closed doors which led to the balcony. "We have little knowledge of the monster we encountered, and perhaps we have not seen the last of him" she acknowledged. "Will you accept the task, Miss Victoria?"

"I will gladly take the responsibility" Seras answered in a tone full of conviction. "If only for our companions."

"On such a promise, I believe a sound sleep is in order" their leader announced as her servants rose from their seats. "An early morning awaits us, and much to be done."

Her companions bowed and spoke their farewells as they left her room and betook to their own quarters. Seras appeared to hurry down the hall to her own room, which lay at the far corner of the passage away from the stairs and on the right-hand side of the corridor. She eagerly opened her door to view her accommodations and was not disappointed by the same simple elegance which had adorned Integra's room.

The only difference lay in the view off the balcony. While her master's pointed to the city beyond their inn, hers showed the wonderful view of the traveling river which flowed past the horse stables. The young woman, excited by her room and hearing the familiar whinny of their horses from the stalls, decided sleep could wait for a few minutes.

Mindful of the cool night air, Seras grabbed an afghan which was folded neatly at the end of her bed and carefully wrapped the blanket around herself. With a restrained smile in case she should meet someone, she exited the room and locked the door behind herself, mindful of the key as she quietly stepped through the hall and down the stairs.

Seras was relieved to find the other occupants of the building had either departed or remained in a drunken sleep upon their chairs or the floor. She stepped between the drunken men and made her way outside into the cool night air. With a deep breath the young servant smiled brightly and turned her steps toward the stable.

The atmosphere was so different from the terrifying adventure they had experienced only a few hours before. The monster, and their other companions, were gone and they were now to resume their journey's purpose.

Seras shuddered, though, as memories surfaced of the horror of the lonely castle. Outwardly she had tried to hide her terror as her companions and she had arrived at the Capital, as their own countenances had shown little trouble on their minds, but she was inwardly having difficulties controlling the fear which had accompanied their frenzied few hours of riding. She could hardly forget the terrible deaths of their faithless acquaintances, and the one moment alone with the monster whose name she had not learnt.

Walking in the fresh and quite night air, though, all seemed a terrible dream, a nightmare of events which had occurred long ago. However, one memory lingered on as vivid as if she had just lived the instance. The conversation which had come to pass between the monster and herself, and the image of the blood which had brushed against her lips.

"Enough of that, Seras" she spoke to herself with a shaken tone. "You've come out here to look at the river and see to the horses, remember?"

With those words she focused again on her short walk to the stables, and the air which bespoke of fresh running water and early morning dew. Her light steps toward the low building, though, were distracted as she noted the clear river which ran not far from where she stood.

With child-like curiosity Seras walked to the river's edge and looked out upon the serene view. Lights from the buildings on the opposite shore danced upon the surface as small waves lapped against the bank. The young woman noted the stone steps which led down into the water, and surmised they must have been built long ago for the purpose of launching a boat.

The unbroken view of the river, however, was marred by a single boat which floated slowly toward where she stood. There was but a single occupant, a man by his clothes, who she could see held the oars to his boat but appeared not to be using them. His head lay at an unusual angle upon his shoulders, as if he were viewing the stars above himself, and the young woman stepped closer to glimpse this strange new person.

As the boat hit the steps, however, Seras covered her mouth to stifle her scream.

The man within the boat was nothing more than a corpse, his mouth open in a gesture of terrible pain, as if his death had been one of violence mingled with extreme agony. His large, lifeless eyes were turned up toward the young woman, the orbs speaking the tale to which no living man could listen. They glistened in the moon's glow as two marks shone brightly upon his pale neck.

Two marks which were all too familiar to the young woman.


	2. Stirring

A/N: Second chapter of possibly six. The third is already on posted on my site, so happy reading.

**Stirring**

The following morning Seras stumbled out of her large bed and dressed herself for the day. The previous night was a nightmare of reality and dreams, entangled within a horrible fear of the two marks she had witnessed.

The site of the corpse had caused her to flee back to her apartment, and she had tightly bolted her door to block any possible intruders and the memory of the dead man. She had tried to find comfort in sleep, to little avail, and what little slumber she received was filled with echoes of their ordeal within the castle.

The morning light which drifted through the thick fog further dampened her spirit and she found herself late to her master's side.

"Why are you late?" she bluntly asked, as was her manner.

"I-I overslept" she sheepishly half lied as she helped the lady prepare for the day's outing.

The meetings of the representatives were to take place during the daylight hours, while jovial festivities between the different peoples at night was to be the dessert of the day. Integra would need to restock her apparel, since they had abandoned their trunks, so the first day would be crowded with purchases and dignitaries.

As Seras was finishing dressing her ladyship, a sudden commotion downstairs caught their attention. They heard the familiar steps of Walter as he came up from the tavern below, his pace quick with slight agitation. Soon their was a rap upon the door, and Integra allowed him entrance.

"I have some strange news, Sir Integra" Walter announced after he had respectfully bowed.

"What is it?" she asked as she gave one final, distasteful glance in the mirror and stepped toward her manservant to give him her undivided attention.

"A body has been found."

Seras quietly gasped as she realized her discovery the previous evening had once again been stumbled upon. Integra took note of her reaction, but was too preoccupied with the ordinary news to be bothered.

"Why is such a discovery so unusual in this large city?" she inquired as she noted the contents of her purse in case of robbery.

"The man apparently died of blood loss" her servant quietly explained.

Integra's head snapped up and at attention as her eyes met with those of her manservant. Seras could see the reluctant disbelief and her mouth was set down in a deep frown of agitation.

"Are you sure?" she sternly questioned with more interest.

"I am" Walter confirmed as he gravely nodded his head. "The body passed by not more than a few minutes ago, and I was able to glimpse upon his neck two puncture wounds."

"We must remain aware of more victims" Integra concluded as she stepped toward the door with her male servant behind. "If the monster truly has followed us, we are the only ones who can hope to destroy him."

"Yes, Sir Integra" Walter agreed as he opened the door and they both left the room.

"Yes, my ladyship" Seras quietly whispered as the door was shut behind them.

However, she felt little want for another such hair-raising adventure.

The entire day remained as dreary as the morning as Seras perused over the many books which lined the shelves of the library. She had spent a majority of the day finding the institution, helped by numerous local citizens in the direction of the building, and had assumed work late in the afternoon.

So far she had learnt but a slight bit of information, most of which consisted of the powers the monster held and which she had witnessed herself. There did appear to be a treasure trove of information, though, from some of the locally written pamphlets. Many appeared to hold a different version of the same tale, one told about a strange lord who had forsaken Christianity and had forged a deal with the devil.

The examination of a majority of the books, however, would have to wait for another time, as the sun was beginning to set. The other patrons were preparing to leave as the window shades were being closed, and Seras took their actions as a sign of closing for the institution. She noted the literature she had found and left them upon the table for the library staff to again shelve.

Walking outside the large stone steps which led to the grand, columned building, Seras wondered about the man she had come upon the previous evening. During her peruse of the books she'd had little time to contemplate the significance of the stranger's death, but now as night fell an unusual chill came over her body.

With quick steps she hurried on her way and was grateful to see any other soul upon the streets. The candle lamps were being lit as she came in sight of the tavern, and she was relieved to open the door and walk into the merrymaking of the evening as the establishment appeared to be full.

Seras passed by the occupants, many of whom were not yet drunk enough to ignore her pretty features, and blushed as some made lewd comments in her direction. With a scowl upon all who suggested such acts, she hurried up the stairs and knocked upon her companions' doors. To her disagreement they appeared not to be in their rooms, as no one answered and the knobs were locked. She could only assume they had ventured to one of the balls, a mandatory attendance no doubt, as Integra disliked the social events immensely.

Seras, having nothing more to do, went to her own apartment and rested herself upon her bed. The walk to the library was long, at least a mile, and her feet were now quite sore. She settled back upon her pillows, enjoying the soft texture of their covers and the comforting feel of their goose-stuffed cloth.

The night was just beginning as she covered her tired eyes with an arm and dozed into a light slumber.

Suddenly Seras found herself fully awake and seated upright in her bed as she blinked in confusion. She could recall slipping into the soft sleep, but no more was known until the young woman was startled into consciousness. She attempted to remember with what force she had awakened, but her thoughts were interrupted by the same sound.

A voice, deep and commanding, was calling her name from outside.

With frightened eyes Seras turned her attention to the balcony's closed doors, the curtains closed but allowing moonlight to radiate into the room. She stiffened as again the same person called out, wishing for her to come to the balcony.

With nervous limbs as she struggled against her own actions, Seras found herself slowing standing and walking to the shut portals. When she reached the doors she had enough force of will to lift her arms and throw open the curtains.

A shadowed figure stood upon the balcony.

Silently Seras screamed as against her will she opened the doors and stepped out into the balcony. A soft breeze blew her skirt and the area around lay in a thick fog, one which covered them from any prying eyes. She clenched her teeth and fought back tears of frustration and terror as she walked to the dark figure.

"Good evening" the voice spoke again, and now she recognized the person for who they were.

The monster from the castle now stood before her, dressed in an evening suit with white gloves upon his hands. He bowed deeply in her presence, and grinned as her body shook violently from her fear.

"I see you remember my face well" he remarked as he stepped up and took one of her hands in his own. He politely kissed the fingers, his long teeth gleaming in the light of the moon. "Then you must know why I am here."

Seras could only shake her head in confusion as she blinked back the tears which now streamed down her face. He noticed her terror and seemed unperturbed by her reaction to his presence. Rather, he seemed expectant of her fear and with his other hand he gently wiped the tears from her quivering cheeks.

"Perhaps you wish to speak your mind?" he inquired as at the same moment she seemed to regain her speech.

"Why me?" she asked in a trembling voice as she desperately desired to tear herself from his touch. "Why do you haunt me?"

"Because your soul is trapped within flesh" he cooly answered as he stepped closer to where she stood. Their bodies were mere inches from one another, and he chuckled as she tried to step backward to gain some distance. "It calls to me to release it from its bondage."

At his words Seras' thoughts became muddled and her head felt light as his arms came up to grasp her shoulders. His head dipped do her neck and he began nuzzling the soft flesh which trembled at his touch. He torturously inched lower, his head burying itself into the upper folds of her clothing as his teeth bit at the skin of her heaving breast.

"What are you..." she murmured, unable to stop him from his teasing advances.

"Ssh" he whispered against her breast. "Just feel."

Seras' eyes shot open as she felt his teeth push into her breast, piercing the skin as blood poured forth. She gasped as a strange, erotic feeling of pleasure seemed to wind its way through her body, entwining itself in her very blood as she began to feel weak from the loss of her life fluid. The powerful feeling of his bite, however, never lingered as he penetrated her skin deeper, feeding from her soul as she allowed him his pleasure.

Too soon, far too soon, he released his lips from her soft skin. She shivered as he licked a few stray drops from the tiny puncture wounds, but they soon closed over, leaving only two tiny scars upon the upper portion of her breast.

"Sweet virgin's blood" the monster praised as he licked the last few traces of blood from his lips. "I shall have to enjoy such a delicacy another time" he commented as he released her shoulders and stepped back. "But for now, we shall part."

With one final bow he seemed to vanish into the thick fog, leaving Seras confounded by what had just occurred.

Then the realization came upon her senses and she rushed to the vanity, her hands trembling as she found a small hand mirror and raised the object to reveal her breast. She bit her lip as she lowered the collar of her dress and revealed the two marks, pale and difficult to see. They would not be clearly visible, as her clothing often covered that portion of her breasts.

Seras put the mirror face down upon the vanity and bit her lip in vexation as she tried to find a way out of her predicament. She would indeed need to tell Integra and Walter about the monster's visit, for they would certainly know the steps necessary to eliminate the beast.

At the thought of telling her companions, however, Seras suddenly seemed apprehensive. She struggled with her inner turmoil, in the decision to tell her master or disregard the experience, and she found herself foolishly opting for the former.

With a confused and frustrated expression upon her face she seated herself upon the bed and shook her head at her own thoughts. She could not possibly hide such information from her companions, for then she would be possibly dooming herself to the monster's clutches.

However, Seras could not bring herself to inform Integra and Walter of what had happened. She felt herself bound by a bond thicker than those she held with her compatriots, and the will of that bond was ordering her to remain silent.

She was left to her own abilities to free herself from the creature.


	3. Arrangements

A/N: A celebration for the 35k hit to my site, among other benchmarks.

**Arrangements**

After an uneasy sleep, one in which she dreamt of the dark haired monster, Seras rose from her bed and again prepared herself for the day. She could hardly look into Integra's face as she dressed her mistress, so ashamed was she concerning the secret she kept to herself. Her ladyship noted her dismal mood, and sought to bring the reason to light.

"What is bothering you?" she questioned as she was finally dressed for the day. The ornaments mandatory for women to wear was quite vexing, and she envied the men with their freedom of finery. "You are preoccupied today."

"It is nothing" Seras lied as she gave a forced smile.

Her savior from an uncomfortable conversation was in the form of Walter as he punctually entered the room.

"The carriage is prepared, Sir Integra" he announced as he gave his customary bow.

"Very well" she replied with a deep, resigned sigh as she stepped toward the door. Her steward opened the portal for her, but she hesitated within the entrance and looked over her shoulder toward her weary maid servant. "Do not overexert yourself today" she ordered with a light smile. "Enjoy the city, if you must."

"Thank you, Sir Integra" Seras graciously answered with a true smile and a thankful bow as the two left the apartment.

The day proved to be as gloomy as the previous, but the female servant found herself in a better mood for her master's words of comfort. The books, though dry in prose and age, were more appealing and she found herself perusing over their contents with more vigor.

Seras' increased studiousness may also have been caused by her recent need to find answers to the riddle of the beast. She now held a personal stake in the matter, and time would no doubt be against her as she both dreaded and eagerly sought the coming of nightfall.

The strange combinations of emotions vexed her to no degree, and Seras found herself mentally berating her own foolishness. However, a small portion of her inner thoughts silently agreed with her decision to remain mum on the subject, as she held curiosity and attraction to what the monster offered.

"What have I done to deserve such a fate?" she quietly bemoaned as she shook her head in frustration.

Fortunately Seras was resolved to fulfill her mistress' wishes and find the true nature of the beast. Her conflicted feelings allowed her enough reprieve to focus on the task at hand, and she once more buried herself into the many volumes kindly laid out before her by the keeper of the library.

The morning and most of the afternoon, with only dinner as a reprieve, was spent searching through the old tales of witches and creatures called vampires. As like the day before, she had repeatedly stumbled upon mention of a nobleman some centuries before who had forsaken God and joined with the Devil to wreak havoc upon the city's inhabitants.

Engrossed in her studies, Seras little noticed a short, slightly disfigured gentleman seated not far from her table. He had watched her carefully for an hour, his eyes ever wandering to the books she perused over so carefully. Finally his apparent curiosity was too much for him to bear, and he stood and walked over to where the maidservant was seated.

"Excuse me" he interrupted in a voice which inspired little trust.

Seras was startled by his words and she jerked upward to turn to the man in confusion. He attempted a smile but the effect failed to reassure the young woman, and she flinched backward in unintentional disgust.

"May I ask if you came by the old road from the mountains?" he questioned as he took the unoccupied seat next to Seras. "You see, I had a few friends which I expected to meet a few days ago, and they were to come by that way."

"Friends?" she repeated in thought, and her eyes suddenly lit up in understanding.

Seras recalled the four acquaintances they had lost to the monster, all in the most horrific fashion. The man did not let her facial expressions go unnoticed, and his eyes lit up in eager hope.

"You have seen them, then?" he asked as he moved his chair closer to her own. "Tell me what's happened to them" the man almost demanded as he nodded his head. "You see, they were delivering several packages which I desperately want retrieved."

"I am afraid they have all perished" Seras quietly responded as she turned her face away in sorrow.

However, she did wonder if the gentleman at her side knew the true nature of his friends, as he had addressed them, and if he had a part in their ill-gotten wealth which had been left at the castle.

For a long moment the man appeared to be in shock as he sat in his seat in a stupor. Then his face contorted into a hideous expression of anger and he suddenly slammed his hand roughly down upon her own which lay on the table. She tried to jerk back, but he held tightly to her fingers.

"Listen, wench" he growled under his breath low enough for only Seras to hear his words. "I want to know everything about what happened to them and the wealth they held" he ordered as he clenched her tender fingers in his hard grip.

"Let go of me" Seras loudly spoke as she struggled to free herself.

The tone of her voice attracted the attention of several occupants of the library, and the stranger quickly released his grip. He stood to his feet as one of the book custodians began to walk over to their table, his face distorted with rage.

"I'll talk to you later, wench" he muttered beneath his breath, his words loud enough only for Seras to hear, and strode off to the entrance.

Seras breathed a sigh of relief as the librarian arrived where she sat. A look of concern was upon her face as she peered down upon the young woman, and she asked if the servant girl was unharmed. Touched but still shaken, she responded in an offhand manner and the employee was satisfied.

Left to herself once more, Seras decided the best course of action was to return to the inn. She would borrow a number of the books, as many as she could carry, and read them in the solitude and safety of her room.

And perhaps with her thoughts preoccupied, the monster would hold little power over her mind.

The sun was again low in the sky as Seras set her footsteps in the direction of the small establishment she temporarily called home. Her steps rang loudly upon the cobble stones as she hefted a heavy sack over one shoulder with the aid of a strap. The librarian had been kind enough to understand her need, and she had been allowed a few days leave with the books.

However, some collateral had been needed in case the papers had not been returned, and Seras was much bereaved when the woman had pointed to a small pin across the front of her blouse buttons. The item had been given to her by her mother some years ago, before the kind woman had passed on, and she held no other possession of her parents.

The librarian, though kind, had been firm and the object had been reluctantly handed over as a deposit. She had great need of the literature and even now she could feel a strange change washing over her with the setting of the sun. Thus in such a state Seras trudged along the streets with a heavy heart, and she did not notice a shadow which lurked in her steps as she arrived at the inn.

Seras was grateful to drop the large bag upon her bed as she prepared herself for a long night with open books. She slipped on her comfortable nightgown, a long dress shirt which sank to her ankles and was buttoned at the top. The young woman stretched her stiff muscles as she climbed into the comfortable bed, intent on browsing through at least a majority of the pages before sleep took possession of her senses.

By the light of a candle and with a clear mind, Seras began perusing over the books one at a time. She had learnt some during her hours at the library, enough to realize the creature which now stalked her was referred to as a vampire. There seemed to be much lore about destroying such a creature, from drowning to staking, but little which could be performed by those already under the spell of the monster.

With a weary breath of air Seras suppressed the wave of anxiety which had threatened to consume her the entire day, and read on. There was still much to discover about who the beast had been when he had existed in human flesh, as the tale of the nobleman's descent into the Devil's grasp seemed to have stopped upon his death by the hands of a vengeful father of a suffering victim.

The fragments were becoming a picture, but more pieces were still needed in order to view the picture in its entirety.

Suddenly Seras, before reclined comfortably upon her pillow, sat up in alarm. She could hear the merrymaking which had commenced in the bar below, but all else was silent upon the floor of the building where she lay. The young woman knew, however, that the whisper of movement had not come from below, but from the doors of the balcony.

Seras shivered with fear and a growing sense of excitement as her eyes turned toward the closed doors and curtains. She seemed to sense rather than see the figure upon the other side, one who waited for entrance into her safe haven. The young servant set aside her book and pulled back the covers from her lower body as a voice called to her from the dark.

Seras reluctantly heeded the call as she stood to her feet and gave a slight curtsy to the dark shape beyond the protection of the doors.

"You may enter as you wish" she heard herself announce, though she did not give herself permission to speak.

An overwhelming sense of accomplishment washed over her as the words faded into the air, and Seras found herself breathing heavily with the weight of her deed as a sudden mist began to appear beneath the doors. She stepped back toward the bed as a horror took hold of her senses, one which bespoke of some primal fear of the unnatural.

A new sense, however, overtook such ancient instincts and Seras waited with bated breath as the fog materialized into a shape which resembled the form of a man. The creature appeared to grin through the darkness as he slowly stepped forward out of the mass of shadow and into the light flame of the candle.

From his presence, though, the tiny flicker was extinguished by sheer will and Seras was enveloped into darkness as the monster moved ever closer. With one last attempt at reclaiming her own power, she moved backward only to find the bed meet with her knees and cause her to buckle backward across the bed.

Seeing his prey in such a defenseless position, the creature chuckled and moved quickly to the bed. He lorded over where she lay, her breathing ragged as her heart beat wildly within her breast. He knelt carefully over her still form and a soft, cold hand touched a portion of her leg which had become exposed with her fall.

Seras jerked at the feel of his cool touch, but she lay still as he moved up onto the bed. She felt a strange tension grow in her body as his form hovered mere inches from his own, promising pleasures she could not imagine and a life of endless nights.

An eternity as a monster.

"Please" she whispered as she barely comprehended her own voice. "Please don't."

The creature again made known his amusement with a quiet chuckle as a single hand settled in the valley between her breasts. The nimble fingers began to undo the buttons which barred his way, and she could not gather the strength nor want to stop his actions.

"Your invitation cannot be revoked so easily, my darling" he soothingly informed as he opened her nightshirt. The tops of her breasts were bared to his hungry eyes, and he looked upon the small marks with affection. "And your blood calls to me for a taste."

Seras gave a cry as he dipped down and allowed his fangs to penetrate the two marks. She felt as if she were dipped back down into a pool of warmth and pleasure as her hands gripped the sheets beneath where she lay. The young woman arched her back and pushed her breasts further into his lips as he suckled the blood which poured forth.

Her heart raced and she squirmed with delight beneath his kiss, her soul crying for more as she begged to be consumed by the sensations which his bite caused.

Again, however, the feelings slowed as Seras felt his lips leave her skin. She cried out in alarm and protest at the emptiness which followed, but he only gave a scolding noise.

"You have allowed me a sweet taste of your blood" he cooed as he looked into her flushed face and glazed eyes. He raised a single hand and slowly ran a sharp fingernail across his pale neck, opening a deep gash. "Now I shall offer my own for your pleasure."

His arms softly wrapped about her form and he lifted her to the bleeding wound, her eyes locked on the precious fluid which offered so much.

But her lips did not touch the life liquid.

As Seras reached his neck the door to her room suddenly opened with a violent shove. The sounds of the lock breaking and the flood of light into the room broke the spell and she pushed against her captor. The monster held her tightly, however, and turned angrily toward the open portal.

The man from the library, the acquaintance of the four travelers, stood within the door frame. He wore a sick smile upon his face as his eyes looked upon the scene in the bedroom.

"I have business with this whore, sir" he curtly addressed the monster as he foolishly stepped into the room. "You may do with her what you wish when I am done."

The vampire gently set his victim down upon the bed and stood to his feet, his eyes blazing with fury at the intrusion. Seras, drained of blood and still feeling the effects of the beast's bite, could only watch the proceedings with a mix of horror and her own anger at the interference. The other man seemed unaware of his mistake as he attempted to walk past the creature and began what appeared to be an assault upon the young woman.

He realized his error, however, when his neck was suddenly grabbed in a vice-like grip and he was lifted off the ground. His hands clutched at the arm which held him but his efforts were like those of a child as he thrashed wildly in the air.

"You would dare disturb the night with your ignorant presence?" the monster questioned as his fangs glistened in the light from the hall. The sight of those sharp teeth elicited a tiny squeak from his captive. However, the creatures mood suddenly seemed to change as he looked to the young woman upon the bed, then back to the small man in his grasp. "But I see you may be of use to my interests. For this I will allow you to...live."

The final word was spoke with a laugh as the monster tightened his grip and the man, after a short struggle, slowly became limp in his grip. He dropped him to the ground and turned to the woman upon the bed, her eyes speaking of her fatigue. The beast grinned widely as her eyes lip up in anticipation.

"Not tonight, my dear" he spoke as he gave a small bow. "Tomorrow we have continue our fun."

Seras watched as the monster picked up the limp form of the stranger and turned toward the door. Without a movement from the vampire the door slowly closed and the broken latched replaced itself anew upon the jamb. Then with one final glance in her direction they both disappeared in a heavy fog of darkness, leaving her weakened and alone.

But within her body Seras could feel missing pieces which had been replaced by a new sensation. She felt as if a part of her soul had been taken by the monster, but he had left a deeper emotion than the embodiment of her mortality.

A bond which transcended even death.


	4. Trapped

A/N: The growing plot and blossoming infatuation.

**Trapped**

Seras awoke the following morning with her mind within a fog of memories and anemia. The incident the prior night left its toll on her physical body and her tired mind, and she found herself late to her mistress' side. The repeat performance of a silent attitude was not overlooked by her employer, and she saw fit to scold her servant with her proper duties.

"You are late" Integra bluntly noted as Seras fitted her dress for the day. "What kept you from being prompt?"

"I am afraid I have not slept well these past few nights" Seras truthfully admitted as she buttoned her ladyship's dress. "The monster-" she began to speak but her words were cut off by her own lips.

Her blood pact with the beast would not allow her to speak further of the affair which she now held nightly with the monster. Integra, unaware of the visitations made by the creature, assumed she still held painful and disturbing memories from the castle.

"Perhaps with your lack of sleep, a ball would be in order to tire you to slumber" Integra suggested as she stepped toward the door fully dressed. Behind her Seras' eyes held both a plea and a refusal, two emotions which reflected her battling will. "Tonight will be a large show of peacocks and strutting roosters" her ladyship continued with distaste. "Prepare our finest dresses for the evening" she commanded as Walter opened the door from the hall and they left to attend another droll assembly of the nobility.

Seras' expression was pensive as she pondered over the evening's coming attractions. She had been to prior balls, all filled with self-important nobles and wealthy families, but perhaps the next one would be to her advantage. The large party would certainly take her attendance from the inn, where she knew the creature, or vampire, would come to where she slept.

Seras could escape his clutches for one evening, and possibly wean herself from his control if given more chances at leave from the inn.

Thus the majority of the day was spent preparing Integra's and her own dresses for the coming ball, no small feat considering she herself had lost all her belongings, while Integra had not bothered to purchase any article of clothing extravagant enough for the occasion.

However, with a small bag of money which her mistress kept hidden within the room, in the usual spot within her pillowcase, Seras set out for the fineries. She well knew her ladyship's and her own sizes, so with little trouble did she find an establishment which sold the needed clothing.

Seras found the quality to be perfect for their use, but the sizes were not exact. She sighed as she thought of the afternoon of sewing which would take place as she left the shop with her two treasures and walked down the street. The day appeared normal enough, with a clouded sky and damp air hanging above the rooftops of the crowded houses.

Unfortunately events were soon turned as she suddenly heard a scream not far from her path.

Soon a middle-aged peasant woman rushed from an alley, her face disheveled from drink and her clothes ragged. Seras was shocked to see blood upon her hands as an official for the city came to find the reason for the commotion.

"What is the matter?" he tried to ask the woman as a crowd began to gather about the two. He appeared embarrassed by the incident and fruitlessly attempted to disperse the mob, but they ignored him. "Get on with you all!" he cried above the murmurs.

"No!" the woman shouted as she threw herself upon a man nearby. "Don't leave me alone with the body!" she cried in hysteria as the people collectively gasped at her words.

"What body, woman?" the official asked in anger as he tore her from the other gentleman's arms to focus her attention.

"The body of the girl!" she nearly screamed as an onlooker who had ventured into the alley came staggering out backwards.

"She's telling the truth!" he yelled as he pointed toward the dark passage. "There's a girl in there with her face all white!"

The official barely squeezed past the crowd in time to block the alley with his arms. Seras, however, noticed a small urchin slip around the other side of one of the buildings and she followed his stride. She could still hear the crying of the woman and the yell of the officer as she turned the three corners of the square building, only to be knocked aside by the child as he suddenly darted out.

The young boy cried out in alarm as he bumped into Seras' body, but he did not break his running stride as he disappeared down another alley. The young servant girl, nervous from these two examples of witnesses, slowly looked into the darkness which enveloped the small space.

The passage, covered on two sides by buildings and above by hanging wash, stank of mildew as she carefully stepped into the way. She covered her hand over her mouth as the stench of chamber pots hit her nose, and she carefully watched her step as a sudden pale figure appeared just a few yards from where she stood.

With cautious movements Seras took a few steps closer and leaned further to gain more view.

She stifled a small scream as the ghastly face of a young woman lay upon the cobblestones. Her skin was almost white, an extreme contrast against the dark stones, and her clothes were damp from the air. Her eyes lay open as she looked above toward the clothing which hung above, and her lips were a bright scarlet against her pale cheeks.

Seras could not help but notice the two unhealed marks upon the young girl's throat.

"Get away from there!" she suddenly heard the official yell as he came stomping down the alley.

Seras quickly turned and fled back from where she had come, her hand over her mouth to stop the terrified yell which threatened to burst forth. She did not halt her quick march until she had reached the inn, where little comfort was gotten where there was no safety.

The young servant threw the clothing upon the bed and seated herself upon the covers. She wrapped her arms around her shaking body and gasped from exhaustion and fear. The young victim's marks were identical to her own, and she could only assume her fate would end the same.

Soon Seras decided her only option was to escape from the room with the ball as her excuse, and she wiped the scared tears from her cheeks and went to work on the dresses.

The afternoon flew with the work she kept herself occupied with, and soon her mistress and Walter had arrived. The clothing was done, and thankfully her skills had not dulled with her lack of sleep as the fitting went perfectly. However, she nervously glanced at the windows which reflected the setting sun as the last button was fitted.

"The carriage is waiting for us" Integra announced as she noticed her servant's agitated state. "We will leave shortly."

True to her word, her ladyship and Seras, prepared for the magnificent ball which awaited them, soon were seated in the carriage box as a pair of white steeds flew down the streets. Walter was positioned in the driver's box, reins in hands as he expertly moved the horses through the winding roads.

Soon the threesome had left the innermost portions of the city and Seras found herself engrossed in the fresh atmosphere of trees. She deeply breathed the sweet smell and smiled at the sounds of night birds calling out in the distance. The young servant was almost disappointed when after a few miles their journey came to an end, but the splendid manor which awaited their arrival was a wondrous sight to behold.

Large marble steps led several yards up to the grand, double-door entrance, both of which were thrown wide open to the guests. People milled about in gaiety as old friends were reunited and new acquaintances were created.

Seras was assisted from the carriage by Walter, and she joined her mistress as they walked up the stairs while their valet took the horses to the large stables. They were announced by the crier of the manor, and the young woman was amazed as they entered into a large ballroom lit with candelabra upon the ceiling and numerous tables. Food filled those same furniture while large french doors led out into a large garden. She smiled nervously at the numerous royalty and high nobility who milled about her, but Integra only appeared bored.

However, the servant noticed there was a tension within her employer's body which was not always present. Soon her suspicions were confirmed as Integra led her aside with a stern expression upon her face.

"I have a job you may perform while here" she softly announced so none would overhear above the din of other voices. "It has come to my attention that a woman was murdered within the city, and that two strange marks were left upon her neck."

Seras turned pale at the description of the young woman she had seen lying upon the stones, but she held her composure. There were too many important dignitaries within the room to make a scene, and she dared not alert Integra to what she had witness earlier in the day.

"If I may be at service" she quietly responded with a respectful bow.

"Good" Integra replied with a short smile. "Then move about the room and gather information from these puffy princes and their courts" she explained as she stared with disgust upon the ballroom floor. "Perhaps you may learn some gossip from the ladies which may be useful in finding out who the culprit may be, though I fear we have already met the murderer."

"Do you suspect the monster?" her servant asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

The young woman quivered at the thought that perhaps her trysts had possibly been revealed, or that the vampire's hidden residence was discovered. However, both conjectures proved to be wrong.

"It may very well be him" Integra replied in a doubtful tone as she peered beyond Seras to the guests which loitered about the room. "But we have little proof beyond the identical murders, and so more information must be gathered."

"Understood, Sir Integra" Seras bowed in respect as she turned and entered into the lion's den of politics which made up the body of people.

Seras kept her eyes and ears alert as she wound her way through the myriad of guests. Each was dressed in their finest apparel and preening with their own importance. She heard nothing of importance, other than the usual intrigues of court and city life, until a sudden tap was felt upon her shoulders.

Startled by the touch, Seras spun around and gasped with fright.

Before her stood the man from the previous night, the acquaintance of their former companions who had interrupted her last tryst with the vampire. He had changed, however, and the differences are what made the young woman cry softly in shock.

His face, once red with drink and lively with air, was now pale as death. His eyes gleamed with a strange light and a twisted smile lay upon his lips. Seras could not see sharpened teeth within his mouth and he did not hold two marks upon his neck, but she little doubted he had somehow physically been effected by the monster.

He bowed in a clumsy manner.

"My lord wishes to meet you out in the garden" he quietly announced so few would overhead.

"No..." Seras quietly replied as she began to shake her head. "No, I won't" she repeated with more firmness in her voice as she remembered the dead girl from the alley.

"I'm afraid he won't take that answer" the gentleman responded as his eyes flashed with a strange light and his voice seemed to echo in Seras' mind.

Seras held her head as a strange fog drifted over her thoughts, and she felt herself grabbed gently by the elbow and led by the other guests. She could not lift even a finger in protest, so much was her mind not her own, and soon she could feel the breeze off the trees as they stepped out into the garden.

The sounds of the ball drew fainter and the world was a strange blur as Seras was guided by the strange creature who was once a man to a fate which frightened her senses. The halt of their movements caused her even more panic, but still she could do nothing as the strange blindness began to lift from her eyes.

Seras could see they now stood within a small rose garden which was surrounded by tall bushes. A bench stood not far to her right, and a large willow tree towered over the wide, open area within the center of the space. From her first glance she supposed they were alone, but the soft movement of a figure beneath the willow caught her attention.

"My lord" she heard the man address the person within the darkness of the tree as he released her arm. "I've brought your little friend" he almost sneered with a smirk upon his lips.

"Leave us, and do not interfere" she heard the familiar voice of the vampire speak harshly to his servant.

"Yes, my lord" the man bowed in a mocking manner as he turned and quickly left the secluded area.

Seras shivered in the presence of the creature as her sight and body once again became her own possessions. She took a step back as the monster entered the pale light from the moon high above. His usual attire had been replaced by an elegant evening suit which seemed to shine in the light, and his eyes burned with a feral glow as he held his hand out for her to take.

Seras shook her head in refusal as she tried to tear her eyes from his own. She was aware of her mind again slipping from her grasp and she struggled as though for her life against his will. He noticed her persistence, and his arm slowly lowered to his side.

"So you still refuse what your soul demands?" he asked of her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you still not know what I offer you?"

"You want to kill me" she quietly replied in a fearful voice. "Like the fate you gave the other two, and the ones at your castle."

"Tsk, tsk" he scolded as he began to slowly pace around where she stood. "Perhaps you have already forgotten the experiences I have given you" he surmised as he stopped behind the young woman.

Seras, shaken with fear but determined not to let him control the situation, flinched when she felt one of his cold hands softly brush against her hair. Her reaction was evidently expected by her tormentor, for he only chuckled and stepped up so their bodies pressed against one another.

"Perhaps another demonstration is in order" he softly whispered into her ear.

Seras gasped as his sharp teeth brushed against her neck hard enough to press the skin but soft enough so no mark was left. She could not lift her arms in struggle as he wrapped his own around her body, enveloping her in his cold presence. When he began to nuzzle her neck she uttered a soft sigh and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the erotic feeling as he teased her flesh.

Almost unaware she began to feel them move toward the bench to their right. Soon she felt his hands lightly grab her arms and set her down upon the low, stone bench as he knelt before where she sat. With the couple turned as such and his arms still holding on to her arms, Seras could not help but look into the dark eyes of the vampire.

She again felt herself sinking into an abyss, but now the experience had changed. The sensation of falling had become more oppressive, and she felt terror well up within herself as her hands gripped the stone beneath where she sat.

However, his eyes softened and the young woman's flinches soon dimmed to nothing as she now felt herself floating within his deep orbs. Their color seemed to shift from the void of nothing which had so frightened her to the red haze of passion, as though she were now beckoned by an old love.

"Do you not hear the call?" he quietly asked as his face slowly began to move closer to her own. "I have come to serve as your guide for the journey."

"The call..." Seras softly repeated as from a distance a strange noise was brought to her ears.

The vampire grinned widely as he watched her strain to hear the sound. His head dipped and he nuzzled her breasts as she became intoxicated with the music of the night which called to her. Seras' breathing quickened as she felt his teeth pull the front of her low cut dress down further, exposing herself to him as a grin of pleasure settled on his face.

The young woman gasped as she suddenly felt his teeth penetrate her skin. Her hands came up to clutch at his dark hair as she felt the wave of desire wash over her body, and she pressed herself closer to him as his lips suckled the wounds. Her breath came out in low moans as her head drew back so her eyes watched the sky above.

The stars appeared brighter than she had ever seen them as her vision became blurry, but still the ecstasy continued as the vampire's hands rubbed against her hips. She jerked against him in surprise and need, and he growled his approval. His low, possessive sound only added to the erotic dance and she shifted on the bench as she felt her desire grow between her legs.

Seras gave a cry of disappointment and anger as he slowly began to draw back from her breasts. He merely chuckled at her childish tone and turned to smile up at her, his teeth elongated and traces of her blood upon their tips. He climbed up onto the bench beside where she sat and cradled her with one arm as she felt a wave of dizziness creep over her body.

Seras blinked in weariness as she watched him lift his hand to his mouth and scratch the wrist vein across his sharp fangs. The blood was quickly forthcoming, and she was confused as he held the wounded hand before her face. However, remembering last night, and his interrupted efforts, she dipped her head and closed her mouth over the cut.

The sensation of his blood sliding down her throat was intoxicating as she drank heavily of the cold liquid. The taste was not bitter, like human's blood, but was sweet as wine chilled to perfection. The sensation cooled her body but flared her desire as she suddenly bit down to partake more of the precious life serum.

He flinched but a low chuckle came from his throat as she eagerly suckled the wound. Her hands came up to grasp his arm as her tongue lapped at his flesh. The fatigue which had only moments before plagued her body disappeared and she thought only of the intoxicating nectar which ran down her throat.

For a second time that night Seras was disappointed as she felt the vampire easily pull his arm from her grasp. She protested but he merely made a scolding sound as he rose from the bench and stood before his lover.

"Another night, my pet" he promised with a smirk as his servant suddenly appeared from the path. The vampire turned to the other man. "Take her back to the ball, but be careful you are not seen" he ordered as he then returned his attention to the young woman and held his hand out for her to take.

Seras hesitantly placed her hand into his and he assisted her to her feet. For a moment their eyes met once more, and she thought the depths appeared frustrated by their soon separation. The moment passed quickly, though, and then she was led by the strange servant down the path to the occasion.

"So he's had his fun, has he?" the man quipped with evident glee as he pulled her along by the arm.

"Be quiet" Seras found herself snapping, an action with surprised both her and her valet.

He gave her a scowl but remained in sullen silence for the remainder of the trip as the lights of the manor were soon visible. At the edge of the glare he dropped her arm and promptly fell back into the darkness, which left her to find her companions through the maze of people.

Fortunately Integra and Walter were not far, and they found the young woman in a merry but exhausted state. Her ladyship noted the mood, and with some suspicion came to the obvious but unusual conclusion.

"I believe the hour has come for us to leave" she flatly announced as she scowled at her maidservant. "I am afraid the drink has effected your senses for the night, and the time is getting late."


	5. Choosing

A/N: A single chapter more and the short story will be complete.

**Choosing**

Seras was silent as they returned to their inn from the ball. The night's events, along with her loss of blood, had taken her waning strength from her mind and body. Integra, apparently vexed by fruitful efforts to find leads to the mystery and always disagreeable after having to interact with the posh society, also remained quiet.

Not a word was passed among the three until the two women, for Walter had gone to put away the horses, had reached the hall leading to their rooms. Then Integra had slowly stopped in front of her servant and peered over her shoulder.

"Before we rest, I would like to discuss what you have found in the city's archives" she announced as she once more pushed her feet forward toward her bedroom.

Seras, tired but unwilling to disobey her mistress, followed with a sense of dread. She was well aware she could not, by the will of the vampire, speak of their liaisons, but she was not sure how the spell would work in regards to her research. She could only hope her ladyship would ask questions which would not be too specifically aimed at the creature's possible habits.

The two women entered the room and Seras proceeded to help Integra take off her complicated dress and into her long nightshirt. She herself remained in her evening wear and stood while her mistress seated herself within a high-backed chair in one corner of the room.

"Tell me" she commanded as she intertwined her fingers and leaned her chin upon her knuckles.

Seras hesitated for a second, uncertain about where to start, but the calm attitude of her mistress gave her some courage.

"Well, through some of the books I read there were brief mentions of a nobleman who had lived in one of the largest manors in the city about four centuries ago" she slowly began to explain with careful words. "Most accounts state he was a strict and often cruel master who was little liked by his fellow nobility."

"Do any of the passages state a name?" Integra asked as Seras paused for a breath.

"Not that I have seen, Sir Integra" her servant replied as she pondered how to go on. "And...and when the master came of marriageable age, all the wealthy in and around the city brought their daughters and nieces to him to see if he would take one for his bride."

Here Seras halted, but not for a breath. A strong but not foreign emotion seemed to spring from her very soul as she thought of the lines of women with their chaperones. All of them would have waited with jeers at one another as they were brought before the wealthy prince, the one who now haunted her and spoke with sweet words and soft touches.

She was overwhelmed with jealousy at the thought of them entering his presence with such base intentions and such keen confidence as she was sure they had held.

"And did he?" her mistress questioned, which abruptly ended her angry pondering.

"The...the texts never mention whether he accepted any one of them" she spoke with a barely perceptible sigh of relief. "But that soon afterward he bought a castle far outside the city and shut himself up within the walls. He let only a few trusted servants see him, and they refused to speak about their lord to anyone else."

"Are there any reasons for his behavior given?" Integra inquired with curiosity.

"A few" Seras replied as she tried to remember the outlandish tales. "Some suggested he had been taken with insanity and his servants still used him to gain his fortune" she spoke through gritted teeth at their foolish rumors. The next gossip, however, sent an ache through her heart. "Others thought he had given his soul to the devil in exchange for one of the wealthier girls in the town who had not approached him."

"Intriguing..." her ladyship wondered as she sat back in her chair. Suddenly they heard the clock in the hall strike two and Walter's light knock sounded upon the door. "Come in, Walter."

"Pardon me, Sir Integra" Walter spoke apologetically as he entered the room with a bow. "But a servant lad from the ball apparently wishes to speak with you about the matter you asked about."

"Excellent" Integra replied as she rose to her feet and Seras went to fetch her robe. "Send him in" she commanded to Walter. The elderly retainer left, and she turned to her maidservant. "You may leave for tonight, but I expect another report tomorrow of any new material you find" she ordered as Seras took a step back.

"Yes, Sir Integra" she answered as she curtsied and left the room.

Seras breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her room and slumped against the closed door. The examination had gone better than expected, and she hoped her expressions had remained clear during the tale. The spell over herself had not forced her to lie nor omit, and yet she had revealed nothing.

With unsteady steps, as she was exhausted, Seras wandered over to the bed cluttered with books. Though she was tired, her own curiosity had been peaked by her own narrative and she browsed through the papers she had yet to read. The details of the story were still sketchy, at best, and she was curious how the end played out with the city folk and their wild rumors.

She was especially anxious to see if the nobleman had indeed found himself a bride with help from the devil.

Thus, after she quickly removed her uncomfortable dress for her open nightgown, the young woman seated herself upon the bed and peered at the material stretched out in disordered bundles. She had not thought ahead in her research efforts, and thus the pamphlets she had already read were intermixed with the others.

Her efforts were further hampered by the volume of books she could choose from, but a few manuscripts appeared to be from the own nobleman's era. She carefully examined the worn parchments, written in an old, shaky hand, and was excited to see mention of the prince's marriage efforts.

Eagerly Seras stood and began to peruse the contents, her eyes searching for any sign of a woman's name, or even that of the monster she now knew. Her gaze, however, happened upon no title, but she quickly realized the end of the story lay in her grasp.

Seras' breath held in her lungs as she read how, after a few months of solitude, the rumors became uglier. Stories of the monster he had become had circulated and reports of attacks on travelers coming from the pass had been documented. The city residents began to fear for their lives and the servants of the nobleman were driven from his former manor.

When such actions did not cease the attacks, the citizens burned all his property in the city and sold his land to the poor. The nobleman's name was wiped from all records and those who remained loyal to him were killed as compensation for the victims of his thirst, as they now knew him to be a vampire.

From the accounts, the acts of aggression had worked. All attacks had stopped, the servants had been killed or had run away, and people soon forgot about the nobleman of infamy. The final line, written by a new, younger hand, held the last proof of a memory lost to legend.

_The ravings of an old man_.

Seras peered at the few words and wondered at the coldness of the statement. The rejection of the tale had been complete after but a few generations, and the vampire had been allowed to prey upon the few travelers who had wandered near his castle. She would have put more upon the foolish naivete of the youth, but she remembered the self-absorbed manner of the ball attendees and an explanation was quickly forth in coming as to what type of people the citizens had become.

However, certain aspects of the tale still bothered her mind. She still held the interest of an unnamed nobleman, and the outcome of the bride search had not been written. With renewed energy she carefully put the valuable manuscript to the side and began to rifle through the remaining papers.

Seras was so distracted by her search she did not notice the mist which softly floated into the room from the balcony. Thus for that reason did she yelp as a voice spoke from behind where she stood.

"Does curiosity not kill the cat?" the person pondered as she swiftly turned to face the intruder.

However her guard was promptly dropped as her eyes beheld the demon of her dreams and nightmares. He stood in the same evening garb she had seen him in earlier during the night, and a half grin stood upon his pale lips. His eyes glowed the red of eternal damnation, a temptation for sinful mortals, and their gaze seemed to penetrate her very soul.

"But where are my manners?" he spoke as he stepped forward toward the immobile servant.

Seras was trapped by both fear and pleasure at his presence, and her indecision rooted her to where she stood. The young woman could only watch as he took her warm hand in his own cold claws and lifted her fingers to his lips.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the vampire greeted with a wide, mischievous grin as his fangs softly touched her quivering skin. "My name is Count Alucard, heir to the house of Dragula and ruler of much of the capital."

Seras could feel her heart beat faster at the strong pride in his voice and the feel of his cool lips upon her heated flesh. He appeared to have noticed her reaction to his touch and his grin widened further in pleasure and amusement.

"Perhaps the cat would like to play more tonight before the sun interrupts our time?" he suggested as he suddenly turned her around and settled her back against his chest.

Seras gasped at the quick change of positions, but her breath held in her throat as she felt his long arms wrap themselves around her body. She jerked as she felt his cool lips press against the soft skin of her throat. His chuckle reverberated along her flesh as he quietly laughed at her unease.

His hands, meanwhile, were taking full advantage of the thin cloth of her night shirt and they wandered freely about her body. She squirmed as one began to rub soothing circles on her thigh while the other slowly slid its way toward her breasts.

The young woman bit her lip to muffle her cry of pleasure as he cupped one mound in his hand and began to massage the pliable flesh. His mouth suckled her throat and she stiffened at the feel of his long teeth brushing against her skin.

"So my little cat was curious to my origins" he softly commented as his hands continued their sensual acts. "But perhaps you have more questions than the pages could answer" he guessed correctly.

Seras, as she realized he was giving her a rare chance to inquire, tried to pull her thoughts together. He had already answered the question of his name, but one mystery lay unanswered.

"The women" she managed to gasp out against the pleasures of his touch. "Who...did you choose?"

Rather than respond to her question, Alucard knowingly chuckled against her throat.

"So the cat is jealous?" he asked as he softly nibbled her ear. "And the fools in the city could not fathom what I sacrificed my life for." Seras impatiently squirmed in his arms, and he soothed her with a soft hush of his voice. "Patience, little one" he gently scolded.

However, when he noticed her eyes flit to the window and the lateness of the hour, he understood her impatience.

"Very well" he spoke with a more urgent tone. "I am sure you know of my self-imprisonment within my castle, little one" he assumed as he softly nodded. "But none but my servants knew I had long before taken my own life."

Seras gasped in shock, but he calmed her with his touch.

"The women who had been presented to me had no emotions but greed" he explained with distaste. "They held no soul, for they had given theirs for the power they desired. For this reason none was considered for my bride."

The young woman softly sighed in relief, and the vampire who held her chuckled at her reaction.

"With all the women brought or seen by myself, I knew I would not find the one I loved so soon" he continued as his arms wrapped themselves tighter around his willing captive. "Which is why I had to continue existing, even if it meant my soul would be damned."

Here he paused and slowly nuzzled her throat in more need than affection. Seras could feel his own body quiver and she realized he could hear and smell the blood pulsing through her veins. She tilted her head to one side to allow him greater access to her neck, and he hissed in both approval and vexation.

"Thus with my life gone and my wealth still intact, I continued to exist and wait" he spoke through clenched teeth. Seras could feel his fangs scrape her skin, and she realized he was eager to end his narrative. "In the centuries that followed, your soul was the only one to answer my call for a bride."

By now Seras' heart was beating rapidly and his arms were like gentle vices which held tightly to her body. Both were rigid with anticipation, and Alucard's voice quivered with barely restrained need to feast.

"And now you are mine."

As he finished those words he allowed his will to succumb to his urges and Seras let out a sharp, low cry as his fangs penetrated her skin. Time seemed to stop around them as he buried his fangs deeply into her throat and the carnal desires overtook them both.

Her breaths came out in gasps as she felt the full force of erotic emotions bear down upon her body, mind and soul. Her hands clenched her nightgown as Alucard pulled her closer to his body. The young woman felt wrapped in a warm cocoon of sensual pleasure, as if hundreds of hands were stroking her skin. She moaned and arched her back as he suckled the wound in her throat, his thirst unabated even as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

But Seras wanted nothing more than for him to never stop.

"Seras!"

The cry of a woman's voice broke the trance and Seras cried out in dismay as Alucard raised his head to look toward the door to the room. She could hear him growl as he possessively held her tightly to himself even as hands began to bang upon the locked portal.

"Seras!" the voice yelled again, and she recognized the cry of her mistress.

Seras felt herself lifted into strong arms and through unclear vision she was carried through the balcony doors, which had opened of their own accord, and out into the night. The cool air felt sharp against her heated skin and she huddled against the vampire's clothes for protection.

Then they were falling the distance to the ground and she heard the impatient stamping of the feet, along with the voice of Alucard's servant speaking in hushed tones. The vampire seemed angered by something which had happened, but soon they were atop the horses and riding through the streets of the city.

The door to the room broke down upon the weight of Walter and the innkeeper, and Integra rushed into the bedchamber. She quickly noticed the open door of the balcony, and the clatter of hooves was heard upon the road.

"Walter!" Integra cried as she brushed past the waiting men and turned toward her room. "Get the horses prepared!"


	6. Final Masquerade

A/N: Final chapter finished and finalized by beta. Thanks to all who read and especially to those who reviewed.

**Final Masquerade**

Seras could feel the horse galloping hard beneath them as the three companions rode along the mountainous path. The slippery dirt and large rocks did not help in their journey as the darkness hindered the eyesight of their steeds.

She felt safe, however, nestled against her undead lover's cool chest as he urged them on faster with his strong kicks and unmerciful voice as he shouted his commands. She was tightly wrapped about his dress coat, which obscured most of her view, but she could sense rather than see their approach to the castle.

The young woman gasped as they splashed through a large puddle of water and mist sprayed upward upon herself. She was thus violently reminded of her inappropriate attire as she shivered against the cold, and she felt the slow creep of sleep coming over her senses.

"Stay awake" she suddenly heard her lover order as she looked up into his flaming eyes staring down upon her small form. "You must not slip into sleep just yet."

Seras, though she did not fully understand his warning, nodded her head and shook off her drowsiness. She knew something would go wrong were she to slumber now, in the condition she now lay within.

She also was aware of shouts far behind, but catching upon their steps. The voices were familiar, and she swore an oath was heard which sounded from the lips of her mistress. She had no doubt they were behind in quick compliance with their characters, and her suspicions were confirmed as Alucard's voice rang more loudly in the night air as he urged the horses to move faster.

With their mouths breathing the cold night air and their lungs aching, the horses finally succeeded in carrying their passengers to the destination as the castle came into view. The drawbridge was down and they loudly sprinted over the planks and into the small courtyard.

Alucard quickly dismounted with his possession, followed less nimbly by his ill-gotten servant. The noise of their pursuers was growing more loudly as the master gave the reins of his horse to the man.

"Take them into that hall" he ordered as he nodded toward a large, dark passage to their left. "And do not show yourself until you are wanted by myself."

The servant muttered beneath his breath but obeyed the orders as he led the steeds into the darkness and out of their sight around a corner.

When he had disappeared Alucard quickly strode down the opposite hall and into the familiar room of the library. There he carefully placed Seras upon one of the couches and lit a fire in the hearth. With the limited light from the glow of the burning wood, he stood beside the mantle and turned to his lover.

Seras could feel the heat of the flames, but her condition was increasingly growing uncomfortable. She struggled to breath as her body began to feel numb as though ice was slowly sinking into her skin, and each gasp brought more pain. She clutched at the material beneath herself as her body suddenly stiffened, as though with a cramp, and she cried out in fear and pain.

Alucard merely watched the scene before himself as he waited for his promised-fledgling to decide her fate. Each raspy breath was her human survival instinct wishing for her to live, while his blood demanded she succumb to the fate he had created and slip into death.

He had one more role to play in her life, and then the decision would be chosen. The choice would have to be quick, as her former companions were nearly at the entrance to his abode.

Slowly he strode over to the couch upon which she laid and knelt beside her shivering form. Her eyes were half open and her skin was pale from the cold and lack of blood. Her teeth were ground together as she bared the pain, and still her hands were clenched amidst the furniture's cloth.

"Seras" he called and her eyes slowly moved to meet his gaze. "Your body demands you both live and die, but what does your soul choose?"

For a few long moments the only sounds in the room were Seras' strained breath and the crackling of the fire. Alucard waited with the patience of an immortal as, through the pain and tearing within her body, she sought to find the decision her very soul demanded.

Then the moment arrived, and all was done.

"You" she managed to softly whisper. "It wants you."

Any more words were interrupted by a great wave of agony as she screamed out her suffering. Alucard, however, grinned widely and settled a hand upon her writhing form. He swept over her neck and bit deeply into the two marks which showed his possession.

Seras gasped as her world of pain was suddenly penetrated by a world of pleasure. Her eyes shot open as she felt his fangs dig deeper, searching for her blood and her soul as he suckled her very essence. She moaned as she slipped into the world of ecstacy as her lover wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to his chest.

Seras felt the haze of erotic sensations fill her soul and she welcomed the entrance with open arms as she sensed a new phase enter her body. Her muscles relaxed and her skin grew ever more white as she felt her nails lengthen and her eyes grew accustomed to the dark shadows of the room. She could feel the push of her teeth as her canines slowly lengthened and sharpened as they settled upon her lips.

Then the feeling of her heart slowly began to stop, and with the final throb her lungs quit and she stopped breathing.

Outside the castle Integra and Walter stepped off their horses on the other side of the bridge and looked warily at the construction which stood imperiously before them. Both were aware they had probably arrived too late to save the life of their friend, but they could at least save her soul through release from the curse.

The bag upon Integra's hip showed they had prepared for the worst, as the contents contained sacred relics and sharp instruments perfect for a fight with the undead. They had but need to wait for the sun to destroy the creature, but the daybreak was too long in coming and their companion may still be saved.

Thus the two companions strode quicky across the bridge and into the courtyard of the keep. All was still as their steps rang throughout the structure, and they silently cursed the stones beneath their feet. They would find it difficult to hunt about the castle for their target with the noise they would undoubtedly create.

They had little time to wait, however, as their prey came to where they stood.

"Good evening" a voice suddenly greeted as both turned to see the creature step out from the shadows.

His eyes swept over his predators and he grinned widely as his orbs flashed an unusual shade of red. However, the object in his arms held their attention as Seras lay in his grasp. She did not stir, nor did she appear to be breathing.

"Monster!" Integra growled in fury as she scowled at the undead. "You will not be left to continue your existence" she swore as she reached for her bag of weapons.

"Nor will you" Alucard suddenly interrupted as he suddenly brandished a torch in a free hand and lit the dry vines which grew along the walls.

"You fool!" Integra cried out in alarm.

Walter and she could merely watch as the flames flickered and then caught the dry leaves and stocks. As though starving for food, the fire fed itself quickly and soon the entire wall was engulfed in its light. In a matter of seconds the entire area would be consumed by the hunger of the red destruction, and they would all be taken with the castle into oblivion.

The monster merely laughed wickedly as the two companions stepped back from the heat of the flames which swelled up and climbed the vines which grew above where they stood. A beam crashed to the ground and separated the two companions from Seras as each tried to see a way through the wall of fire.

Soon, though, the smoke was too much for their lungs and they began to cough violently. The haze was growing stronger and soon everything about them but the drawbridge behind had vanished.

"Sir Integra, we must leave" Walter strongly advised as he choked on smoke.

Integra refused to reply immediately and could only look to where she knew the monster and Seras still stood. Her eyes were sharp, both from the burning haze and her anger, and for a moment she toyed with the idea of merely pushing through and facing the creature in a final confrontation.

However, other work could be done while she yet lived.

"Outside, Walter!" Integra commanded as she led the way out onto the bridge and toward the horses who waited patiently for their masters.

The two companions mounted their steeds and turned to face the castle.

The structure was now completely engulfed in flames which intruded upon the highest parts of the stones. The drawbridge was no longer untouched as fire flicked at one end and threatened to consume the remaining wood. Windows could be heard bursting from the heat and the light was bright enough to reveal the entire area around the castle.

There was no hope for anyone to survive.

With some hesitation, and a final look of dismay, Walter turned his horse toward the city. Integra looked on for a moment longer, her eyes hard with determination and her hands tightly gripping the reins.

She could not allow such creatures to exist to corrupt others such as her former servant, and she vowed to destroy the abominations which existed in the world. With her final gaze full of disgust and filled with passion she turned her horse and led her solitary servant back to the capital.

As soon as the two companions had rounded the corner and gone further down the trail, Alucard felt the release of his will against their own. He chuckled quietly as he stepped out into the courtyard and into the full gleam of the moon which shown brightly above through the untouched beams and vines.

The hallucinations he had implanted within their minds with his single glance had played their part wonderfully, at least for the moment.

However, he now had time to attend to his child-bride who still lay within his arms. Her white skin and still breath did not worry him as he walked over to a stone bench in the far corner of the courtyard. He slowly knelt and settled her upon the cool slab, but still she did not waken.

"Servant" he spoke as he turned to the hall in which the man had left.

The wayward gentleman heard his master's call and could not help but obey as he sauntered out of the passage and slithered to Alucard's side. His face showed its usual disdain for the undead creature before him, but his eyes shown with a jealous light as he looked upon the woman on the bench.

"Watch your eyes, servant" Alucard growled as he sensed his underlings hungry emotions.

"Sorry, my master" he apologized without feeling as he stepped back in a manner of respect.

Alucard ignored his words and instead turned to the woman upon the bench who remained still as death. He waited for the right moment, as the moon moved to light the area around them, and watched as the beams slowly flooded over his child's still form.

With the brightness of the moon her figure slowly stirred, and soon her eyes opened and she looked about herself in some confusion. She tried to sit up but from weakness her efforts failed and she lay back down upon the cool marble bench.

"Where..." she muttered softly as she turned her head and looked into the eyes of her master. "Alucard" the young woman murmured as her face lit up with a weak smile.

Her eyes were a bright red, and her fangs glistened in the moonlight.

"Excellent" Alucard praised as he stood to his feet and offered a hand to his bride.

Seras took the offer, and soon she found herself upon her feet and with a strange hunger in her body. She looked about for food, and was disappointed to find nothing with which to satisfy her thirst.

Until she saw the human.

The servant quickly noticed his gaze, and he slowly took a few steps backward as he shook his head in horror.

"No" he begged as he looked to his master. "Please no!"

"Servant" Alucard spoke with a grim chuckle as he stepped to the side and allowed his bride full access to his underling. "I believe I have one final job for you."

The library was quiet as the single occupant yawned politely at his table. The reader was a young man with glasses and blond, short hair, and his eyes were weary with a heavy load of study. The small book on the table at which he sat was covered in dust and held scribbles upon the pages' margins which showed of much use and examination.

His head nodded off for the third time in an hour, and he began to wonder if he should not leave and resume his study tomorrow when the bell atop the library door rang. He looked along the long hall which led to the portals, and was surprised to find a young couple enter the scholarly sanctity.

The man was tall with dark, medium length hair and a long face. His expression seemed to be one of ever-present amusement and his clothes were a formal suit, one unfit for a trip to the library. The woman was shorter than her companion, and her strawberry blond hair was cut to the length of her neck. She appeared friendly and smiled at the lad as the couple grew closer to the student.

"Good evening" the woman called out as she noticed his watchful gaze.

"Quiet" he spoke out of habit as he noted the librarian had gone out for supper. "This is a library, you know" he playfully scolded.

"Yes, and quite a nice one" she murmured, and he noticed she held an unusual accent for the area. Her manner of speech was also odd, as though she spoke with a fashion which no longer existed. "But what would a nice boy like you be doing here at this time of night?" she curiously asked as they reached his table.

"Studying" he muttered with unhappiness as he looked down upon the worn pages of the book. "And such nonsense. Vampires and undead!"

"Vampires?" the man suddenly spoke up, and his deep voice seemed to hold the attention of both present.

"Yes" the lad replied almost unwillingly. "My family is interested in them, so they force me to study old books to learn about them. They have even given me my ancestor's diary to read" he explained as he pointed to the old book on the table.

"Truly?" the woman spoke as she gently sifted through the pages to the beginning.

Upon the back of the cover read the name of Integra Wingates Hellsing.

"I see" the man dryly commented as he noted the name. "And you would be?"

"Oh, my name is Abraham Hellsing" the lad replied with a flash of a smile. Then he stood and put on an amusingly stern face. "Vampire hunter extraordinaire!"

The young woman could not help but laugh aloud at his antics, and even the man chuckled slightly at the boy's humor. Abraham sheepishly smiled as he settled back in his chair.

"Foolish, isn't it?" he asked of his two companions. "How my family studies vampire so much."

"Perhaps not" the man replied as he flashed a sharp grin. "But the hour is getting late, and maybe your family is waiting for you?"

"I have no doubt" Abraham replied as he packed the book in his leather bag and stood to his feet. "Time has such a hold on us that we often lose track, yes?" he asked with a laugh.

"Indeed" the woman softly answered with a sorrowful tone. "I can hardly believe the year is 1853."

Abraham gave the young woman a quizzical expression, but he said nothing more until he had parted from them a few feet. Then he stopped and turned with an embarrassed look upon his features.

"I had forgotten to ask" he mentioned with a shy grin. "But what are your names?"

"Alucard and Seras" the man answered with a wide smile.

Abraham returned the gesture and with a polite bow he left the library. Then did Seras turn to her companion with a disapproving expression upon her face.

"Why did you not discourage him from vampires, like the others?" she asked of her master.

Alucard's gaze remained on the doors for a moment longer before he turned to his child and bride with a wide, maniacal grin.

"Merely for the enjoyment of such a challenge" he explained with excitement in his voice. "And I believe this Abraham Hellsing will give us the amusement we want."

**The End**


End file.
